Matchmaker
by HeAtHeR2001
Summary: Jack Frost pairs people up with other people for a living. He is a matchmaker. And he has only one rule- do not, under any circumstances, take a particular liking to any one customer. Essentially, no falling for customers. But then a boy with the strangest name ends up signing up and Jack finds his rule impossible to follow. (also some other characters from Disney or Dreamworks)
1. Chapter 1

**really long AN/apology- okay, so i am really sorry that i haven't worked on my other stories- or really done anything for that matter- but i have a legit reason! at first, it was laziness and the face that i guess i'm just not motivated to continue my other stories. i'm terrible at plotting (i'm getting better though, i actually brainstorm now) and my other stuff on here had no plot unless it was a one-shot or something. also, i just went for back surgery to straighten out my spine (i now have titanium rods and these pretty badass screws in my spine and a huge cut going from my shoulder blades to my tail bone with staples in it now) and so i've kinda been out of order lately. anyways, i thought up this thing yesterday and brainstormed it last night so i kind of know where i'm going with it. suggestions are always welcome (actually, i encourage suggestions as to where this should go, what should happen). i'm also doing homeschooling for half the school year because of my back so i actually do have time to work on stuff. i will try to write at least half a chapter a day and post hopefully every day or every second day, depending on when i have wifi 'cause i don't always have it. anyways, enough of me rambling, here is chapter one of my Matchmaker AU!**

1

Jack looked at the paper in his hand. It was a much shorter bio than the others and from the looks of things, this kid didn't think much of himself. One word for each field pretty much. He sighed and set the paper down.

"This is useless," he said to the wall opposite him. "How do they not realize that the best way to know someone, is to actually _get to know them!?_ " he put his head in his hands and shook it. His stupid boss wouldn't let Jack try out a new way of matchmaking. Jack thought that if he spent time with the clients, he would know them better and therefore it would be easier to make a good match.

"That will take much too long Jack." North, his bosses right-hand-man and the over all decision maker of the company argued.

"Oh come on North. Sure it may take a while but our success rates would go up!" Jack tried to convince him. But in the end, it was no use. Apparently North didn't see it Jack's way and there was nothing Jack could do to get him to.

Jack looked at the clock. In roughly 20 minutes he would be meeting with yet another client. This would be what? The 37th person he'd met since he'd started his job at Cupid's Arrow at the start of the year. The 37th person he would be sitting down and talking to, trying to figure out which one of the other Cupid's Arrow clients would be right for them. And yet, Jack himself had never, not once been in any relationship. Not with a girl, not with a boy, not with anyone else in the world. It was almost ironic.

The blinds rattled on the door as it opened. Jack looked up to see a tall, muscular man covered in tattoos, whom everyone called Bunny standing there, a scowl on his face. Bunny was essentially Jack's enemy in the office. Okay, maybe enemy was a bit strong of a word, but they didn't get along all that great. Bunny was a stubborn Aussie who believed that Jack was too young to know what love was and much too irresponsible to be messing with other people's love lives. Jack was just as stubborn of an American who believed that Bunny was just an old grump, even though the older male was only 29, 10 years older than Jack.

"Here. Manny said to give these to you," Bunny said, holding out a stack of papers. Probably new clients he would have to meet with either later that day, or the next.

Jack sighed. "Just put them on the desk."

"Um, no, you can come get them. I ain't your slave mate," Bunny said, sounding especially grumpy.

Jack groaned dramatically as he stood up and stomped over to the door. He snatched the papers from Bunny and stomped back to his desk. Bunny said nothing as he shut the door, the blinds rattling again, and walked off, back to his own office.

After Bunny left, Jack started thumbing through the papers. Some girl named Astrid coming in tomorrow, some guy by the name of Aladdin, a girl who went by Cindy, a Jasmine, an Eric, and a Hiccup. Jack nearly set the piles down, but then the last one's name registered in his mind. _Hiccup? Who in their right mind would name their kid Hiccup?_

Curious, Jack flipped back to the last bio, setting the others down.

 ** _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock._**

 ** _Age- 18._**

 ** _Gender- male._**

 ** _Sexuality- unsure._**

Jack raised an eyebrow. Unsure? What exactly was that supposed to mean? he kept reading.

 ** _Hometown- Berk, Scotland._**

 ** _Interests- inventing, engineering, sketching, reading, hiking._**

Jack nodded. The guy was outdoorsy and smart, that was good. If he was honest, the kid sounded almost cute. _No Jack, no being interested in customers… not even a little!_ he chided himself.

It was the one rule he had, no becoming interested in the customers. He was just there to pair them up with other people so they could get married and live a happy life and shut their annoying parents up about 'getting married already'. He was not, in any way, supposed to take special interest in any customer. The only rule he had.

He looked back to the paper to see the date that the Hiccup boy was scheduled to come in. October 3rd… two days from then. Jack frowned. He was curious, extremely curious. How would a boy from Scotland with the name Hiccup even act?

 **AN- okay so there we go. this chapter is a little short, i think the others will be longer but this is just kind of an intro. anyways, suggestions! suggestions, suggestions, suggestions! i kind of need them! i mean, yeah i can come up with stuff on my own but i wanna know what YOU people want to happen later on! right now the plot is extremely loose and flexible and i could fit nearly anything in so please, please, please leave any ideas or things-you-wanna-see-happen-in-this-story in the comments or PM (Private Message) me with yo ideas! thank you! :D**

 **-** **HeAtHeR out!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Hiccup sat in the corner of The Lucky Cat, the little café a few blocks from the university. He sipped his steaming hot coffee and looked around as he waited for his 2:00 class. He had and hour to waste and people watching was one of the best ways to waist time.

Over at the counter a girl with purple hair wearing a plaid jacket around her waist, was ordering something. Beside the purple haired girl stood a tall blonde boy with a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The woman behind the counter had shoulder-length reddish hair and a large smile on her face. He looked over to the stools by the window and saw a woman with greying hair and huge dangling earrings eating a cookie. A boy with bright red hair who was most likely her son sat beside her, laughing at something she'd said.

There were so many different sorts of people, Hiccup just couldn't decide. Boys, girls, redheads, brunets, blondes, ravens, blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes, one girl he had seen earlier had one purple-grey eye. And just like everyone's look was different, so was everyone's personality. There were sweet people, shy people, sassy people, bossy people, intellectual people, proud people, self-conscious people, loud people, people who said nothing at all, people who always said too much, et cetera.

 _How am I ever going to find anyone?_ Hiccup thought to himself rather depressedly, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hand. He thought back to an argument him and his father had only a few days before.

"Hiccup, you need to get out of that little dorm and find yourself a… um, well, friend," his father, Stowik, had said one night while they were eating dinner. Hiccup had decided to visit his father and see how he was doing since he'd left for college.

Hiccup looked up from his Halibut, "I have friends."

Stowik gave him a look as if to say _"Who!?"_

"Merida? Dunbroch? You know, crazy redhead," Hiccup clarified.

"And what is she to you?" Stowik asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

Hiccup shrugged and took a bite of Halibut. "Well, she's my best friend."

Stowik sighed and put down his spoon. "No, I mean _,_ not a friend but a _friend_ ,you know…" he trailed off.

Hiccup looked at his father from across the table, one eyebrow raised in question.

"A girlfriend Hiccup, you need a girlfriend," Stowik sighed.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to say to that. He'd never really dated anyone. He wasn't even sure if he liked boys or girls to be totally honest. There had been one girl when he was 15 that had caught his attention. Astrid Hofferson. She had been his first kiss, but after that she kind of ditched him for one of the lacrosse players. He had no idea where she was now or what she was doing, and he didn't really care.

After Astrid, Hiccup had sort of given up on dating and relationships. He saw them more as a time-consuming thing than anything. When he got out of high school and went into his first year of University to major in engineering, he didn't really have time for dating or girlfriends. Now he just didn't care much. He didn't need anyone around, pestering him, distracting him from his schoolwork. He had one good friend, and she was all he really needed around.

"Who says I need a girlfriend?"

Stowik sighed again. "I do Hiccup. I'm getting' old! I want grandbabies! You're 20 now, and not once have you ever had a real relationship," he raised his eyebrows at Hiccup as if challenging him to counter that.

"Okay, so I haven't, but really dad? You can't force me to get with someone and have kids!" Hiccup was starting to get a little pissed off. His father had always been the more controlling type, always telling people what to do and how to do it, never leaving room for argument, but this was a bit much… Even for Stowik.

"Listen Hiccup," Stowik looked right into his son's eyes, "I want you to at least try. Try to find someone. Try to be happy. Just-"

"Dad, I _am_ happy! I'm happy just the way things are!" Hiccup interrupted.

"I know son but- you just need to-" he put his head in his hands and shook it. "You need to find a girl before she gets stolen away from you."

Hiccup knew exactly what his father was referring to. His mother. Val. The mother he had never known because she'd been taken when he was a baby. "Dad…"

Stowik stood suddenly, pushing his chair back violently. "Just try Hiccup," he said and then he took off down the hall.

That night Hiccup had signed up for Cupid's Arrow knowing all too well that if he were to try and find a significant someone on his own, he'd die alone. He didn't really want to be doing it, any of it, but his father would just keep brining it up until he found someone. And yes, his father was getting old. The least he could do was try to make him happy. If it didn't work out, then so be it; at least he tried.

He'd decided not to tell his dad about singing up for Cupid's Arrow. His father would just think that Hiccup wasn't really trying an would probably pester him some more.

And so there he was, sitting in The Lucky Cat café, watching people, trying to find anything he thought attractive. Only problem was, he didn't find anything really attractive. At least not when it came to appearances.

Ever since Hiccup was little he'd never really cared much for other people's appearances. He himself had always been small and kind of lanky, and he knew that the way a person looked didn't necessarily say anything about their personality. Someone who looked like a complete punk could actually be a sweet, loving person who still has all their stuffies from when they were younger. An old woman who looked like she knit and had 27 grandkids and smiled all the time could really be a complete badass who liked screamo music and motorcycles.

Hiccup sighed and took another sip of his coffee. It was hopeless, sitting here people-watching. He decided that it would just be better to get to his 2:00 class early and maybe get in a little studying. There was only 2 more days until he met up with the employee at Cupid's Arrow and let them do all the work. He could just put off his father until then.

Hiccup got up, wrapped his red scarf tighter around his neck, and stepped out into the chilly October air.

 **AN/ ok so i know i said i would update like, every second day or whatever but that is really tough when i end up re-writing chapters like, 5 times. anyways, i got chapter 2 finished and the next chapter will probably be October 3rd! so yeah, comment or PM me with ideas for the future of this story or just what u think. seriously, comments & knowing what you guys think is what makes me want to write more or this. anyways, that's all for now!**

 **-HeAtHeR out!**


End file.
